


An Angelic Reward

by TheUniverseIsRarelySoLazy



Series: Ineffable Fluff [4]
Category: Broadchurch, Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Bottom Alec Hardy, Fluff, M/M, Multi, PWP, Polyamory, Smut, Top Crowley (Good Omens), bastard aziraphale
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-17 23:08:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21651268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheUniverseIsRarelySoLazy/pseuds/TheUniverseIsRarelySoLazy
Summary: Alec spends a weekend at the bookshop being rewarded... in a pwp way.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley/Alec Hardy
Series: Ineffable Fluff [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1522196
Comments: 5
Kudos: 63





	An Angelic Reward

**Author's Note:**

  * For [error_era](https://archiveofourown.org/users/error_era/gifts).



Crowley hadn't expected to see two people on the sofa when he entered the small living room that Aziraphale kept above the shop to retreat into with a cup of something hot and sweet and a good book—or five. Usually the angel would spend his hours here either in the golden sunlight or the equally as flattering shine of the fireplace, reading on his own, in harmony with the world around him. Right now the light was low, only a small lamp on a table next to the sofa was on. Crowley had opened his mouth to greet him, but was shushed with a slight shake of the angel’s head.

To his feet, Alec was sitting on a cushion, arms wrapped around Aziraphale’s leg, head on his thigh. The angel was carding his fingers through Alec’s hair, who was quite clearly floating between consciousness and sleep. Crowley took off his glasses, then slipped on the sofa next to Aziraphale, his body silent as only a snake could be, and pressed their foreheads together.

“Hi,” he whispered.

“Hello, dear boy,” Aziraphale replied equally as quiet.

Crowley gently pressed their lips together and Aziraphale hummed happily. Then he looked down to the floor, where Alec was looking up at him, a smile on his face, but not talking. Not yet.

“Long week?” Crowley asked.

“Mhmm…” Aziraphale answered for Alec, stroking his cheek. “He asked for my company.”

“He never reaches out,” Crowley said with a surprised note in his voice, stretched a bit to put his hand in Alec’s hair.

“You’re very similar in that regard,” Aziraphale mused.

“Oh, shut up…” Crowley drawled, but there was no menace behind it.

“I thought I’d reward him for asking. What do you think, my dear heart?”

Crowley laughed. “Whatever did you have in mind?”

“Oh, some things,” Aziraphale said and grinned like the bastard he was.

With another kiss to Aziraphale’s cheek, Crowley slipped to the floor and put a hand on the right side of Alec’s neck, digging his fingers into the warm skin. Alec sighed blissfully, eyes closed. Aziraphale’s heart did a somersault. He’d never believed that Alec could look this relaxed… this happy. They’d come so far in the last two years. Crowley leaned forward and pressed his nose to Alec’s, nuzzled him thoroughly until Alec started giggling. This was another thing he’d never believed: The way Crowley had taken this human into his heart so gently and carefully. He knew for a fact that the demon had placed a spell on the detective, which would inform him if he ever got harmed. The sop.

“Hi,” Crowley said again, dragging his lips along Alec’s stubble.

Alec detached one arm from Aziraphale’s leg and wrapped it around Crowley, drawing him in closer.

“Hi,” he answered, voice rough and sleepy, but not any less loving for it.

“The angel says you deserve a reward.”

“Who am I to doubt the words of an angel?” Alec replied with a grin.

“Cheeky,” Crowley laughed and took Alec’s face between both hands.

They shared a kiss that turned heated without much prompting, having Alec gasp into Crowley’s mouth, fingers digging almost painfully into Aziraphale’s leg, but the angel found that he couldn’t care less. The two beings at his feet were an absolute vision and the loving feelings that permeated the air around them were a heady rush for him. Crowley kissed his way down Alec’s face and latched onto his throat, sucking at the delicate skin right under his ear—the very spot that turned Alec into a blubbering mess every time. His head was upturned, looking at Aziraphale, breath coming in short huffs.

“You’re so beautiful…” Aziraphale whispered and carded his fingers through Alec’s hair, who could merely whimper. “We’re going to make you forget everything bad, everything tedious. Do you want that?”

Alec's eyes already swam with tears.

“Yes…” he managed and moaned when Crowley bit down on his neck in response.

“Good boy,” Aziraphale praised him. “Crowley will take care such good of you, won’t you, my dear?”

“Nothing I’d like better,” Crowley whispered against Alec’s skin.

Alec had hoped, dreamed, that Crowley would show himself during the weekend. It wasn’t always the case. Often he was alone just with Aziraphale, during the evening and night when the angel visited him in Broadchurch, or when he was whisked away to some remote place on the planet. It was selfish, indulgent to wish for more… but he couldn’t help it. He loved Aziraphale with all his heart, but Crowley… Crowley.

The demon seemed to sense the arousal flooding Alec’s veins, since he grinned against his skin, then joined his hand with the angel’s in Alec’s hair and pulled his head back. He got up on his knees, loomed over the detective, their faces almost touching. Alec couldn’t move, couldn’t talk. All his focus was on Crowley and he stared into his beautiful shining, yellow eyes, mesmerized. The demon looked like he was enjoying himself rather a lot, with a lopsided smile and the crinkles around his eyes. But instead of leaning down to kiss he turned towards Aziraphale.

“What would you have me do?”

“Ah, very good. I do have an idea, if you’re amenable,” Aziraphale replied, sounding so adorably enthusiastic that Crowley couldn’t help but grin for a moment.

“I love you,” he said. “Do your worst.”

“Very well,” Aziraphale said and put his book to the side.

He snapped his fingers and Crowley felt both his own body and Alec in his arms lift from the floor. They turned about gently until Crowley was sitting on the sofa next to Aziraphale and Alec was straddling his lap. Aziraphale leaned over to kiss Alex gently, then bit his lip as he retreated.

“I would so love to see you ride my demon, dear heart. Would you do that for me?”

Alec nodded readily, surged forward to capture Aziraphale’s lips again and in that moment Crowley reached between his legs to squeeze him. Any curse words Alec uttered were swallowed by Aziraphale’s eager mouth.

“Alright, let’s start the fun, shall we?” Aziraphale grinned and snapped his fingers once more.


End file.
